Rainbow for life
by Reika Noii Aihara
Summary: Ku ralat kata-kataku kemarin malam. Yang menyebutkan hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan bagiku, amat sangat menyebalkan.
1. Way Of Life

Ohayo Minna

Aku Reika Noii Aihara panggil saja Ai

Ai author baru disini

Cerita-cerita yang Ai buat memang masih jauh dari kata sempurna (walaupun menurut Ai di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna)

Jadi Ai mohon bantuan dari para Sensei dan Senpai sekalian *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Disclaimer : Bleach selamanya pasti dan tidak akan pernah berubah punya om Tite Kubo seorang**

**Rating : T **

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/comport *maybe***

**Warnings : Geje, OOC, AU, Penggunaan EYD buruk, Cerita bertele-tele **

**OK Selamat Membaca  
><strong>

**RAINBOW FOR LIFE**

**Chapter 1**

**WAY OF LIFE**

* * *

><p>"Apakah Kau marah padaku Tuhan? Apakah Kau membenciku? Apakah Kau menginginkanku tersiksa?"<p>

Sekali lagi gadis itu mendongkakan kepalanya menatap langit malam yang kelam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Hujan kini telah berbaur dengan kristal-kristal kesedihan gadis itu. Ya hujan seolah menjadi saksi bisu kegalauan gadis berambut hitam legam tersebut. Lihat saja, kini awan tengah meraung-raung menumpahkan air matanya seolah menangisi nasib sang gadis. Menyedihkan. Itulah kalimat yang mampu menggambarkan keadaan saat ini.

"KENAPA KAU TAK JAWAB HAH, AYO JAWAB. JAAWABB"

"Sudahlah Rukia-chan sebaiknya kita cepat bawa pulang jenazah kakakmu itu, agar cepat diurus"

"DIAM KAU ASHIDO. TAU APA KAU?, TAU APA?"

Si gadis menatap lekat laki-laki yang memiliki nama Ashido tersebut.

"KAKAK KU, DIA HANYA TIDUR. DIA TIDAK MENINGGAL. Dia tidak meninggal, dia hanya tidur, benar kan kak. Ayo bangun Hisana-nee, bangun"

Terdengar suara lirih dari sang gadis yang kini tengah mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh tanpa roh kakaknya yang bersimpah darah dan terdapat dua bekas tusukan di perutnya, berharap bahwa orang yang sangat berharga bagi sang gadis itu dapat terbangun.

"Sudahlah Rukia-chan, dia telah pergi, dia sudah tenang di sana bersama orang tua mu"

"TIDAK DIA TIDAK MENINGGAL DIA BERJANJI PADA KU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKAN KU. DI...hiks...DIA...hiks... TIDAK... hiks... DIA SUDAH JAN~"

"SADAR RUKIA, KAU PIKIR HISANA-NEE MAU SEPERTI INI HAH? KAU PIKIR KAKAKMU AKAN SENANG DENGAN KELAKUAAN MU YANG SEPERTI INI?"

Tanpa menghiraukan jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil gadis bermata violet itu, yang sepertinya juga tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki berambut merah tersebut, Ashido langsung mendekap tubuh mungil gadis yang ada di hadapannya erat.

"Kenapa, kenapa Ashido-kun? kenapa semuanya terjadi pada ku, apa salah ku?"

Gadis mungil itu membenamkan tubuhnya kepelukan Ashido, seperti sedang menahan beban dalam dirinya yang begitu berat.

"Sheet... kau tak salah Rukia-chan, kau gadis baik"

Ashido semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dari gadis bermata violet itu, berusaha memendam tangis sang gadis yang semakin menjadi.

"Kau harus kuat Rukia-chan, yakinlah di balik ini semua Tuhan menyiapkan hari esok yang indah bagi mu. Yakinlah itu. Tuhan tidak akan meninggalkan gadis sebaik dirimu untuk terus terkurung dalam kegelapan Rukia-chan"

'Benarkah itu Ashido-kun? apakah Tuhan menyiapkan pelangi kehidupan untuk menerangi hidup ku yang terlanjur padam ini, benarkah itu?'

Batin gadis malang bernama Rukia tersebut.

XXXXXX

* * *

><p>Kini kediaman Rukia Kuchuki, ya Rukia sang gadis malang yang kehilangan kakaknya di malam yang mengenaskan itu, kini dipenuhi oleh para tamu yang ingin mengucapkan bela sungkawa atas kepergiaan Hisana Kuchiki yang meninggal dengan cara yang tragis. Di pekarang rumah yang bisa dikatakan mewah itu berjajar beberapa karangan bunga bela sungkawa yang sepertinya berasal dari orang-orang yang penting. Ya wajar saja, karena keluarga Kuchiki adalah keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki perusahaan Roigakai Corp. Salah satu, atau lebih tepatnya perusahaan perhotelan terbesar di Jepang, bahkan di seluruh Asia, yang dengan susah payah dibangun kedua orang tua Rukia dari nol sampai menjadi seperti sekarang. Tetapi sayang kedua orang tua Rukia telah meninggal empat tahun yang lalu. Mereka meninggal dunia dalam sebuah insiden kecelakaan pesawat terbang yang tengah membawa keduanya untuk melakukan kunjungan kerja ke Hong Kong. Sialnya kecelakaan pesawat terbang tersebut terjadi di atas laut lepas, sehingga otomatis pesawat yang membawa dua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hudup seorang Rukia Kuchiki tersebut jatuh ke lautan lepas. Sehingga sampai sekarang jasad kedua orang tuanya belum diketemukan. Sekarang saat Rukia tengah merajut hatinya yang kusut atas kepergiaan kedua orang tuanya yang terjadi secara mendadak. Kembali, dia harus menelan pahit atas kematian kakak satu-satunya. Hatinya yang belum seluruhnya lurus kini kembali terbelit tak beraturan, bahkan lebih kusut dari sebelumnya. Tapi dia berusaha untuk meluruskan hati kusutnya sebiasa yang ia bisa, agar terlihat tak terlalu kusut di mata orang-orang yang memandangnya. Dia tau masih banyak orang di luaran sana yang jauh lebih menderita darinya. Lagi pula masih banyak orang yang peduli akan keadaannya saat ini.<p>

'Oh Tuhan luruskanlah hidupku, hapuslah tinta hitam di hatiku, berikanlah aku secercah sinar walu hanya cahaya dari lilin kecil'

Sesalu harapan itu yang Rukia pinta pada Tuhan. Benar, hanya kehidupan bahagia yang ia pinta.

"Maaf Kuchiki-chan, aku turut menyesal atas kejadiaan ini. Maaf... maafkan aku seharusnya waktu itu aku bisa menahan Hisana-sama, tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa. Maaf Kuchiki-chan"

Tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang dikepang ke depan. Dia terlihat seperti tipe wanita yang lembut dan keibuan, menghampiri Rukia yang tengah melamun

"Eh? Tak apa Unohana-nee, aku yang salah seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat waktu itu. Seharusnya aku bertindak lebih cepat, pasti Hisana-nee sekarang ini masih bersama ku"

Ingatan Rukia kembali pada saat sebelum kakaknya meninggal ditangan laki-laki itu.

XXXXXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

_Kini matahari mulai malu-malu menampakan dirinya dengan sejuta pesona yang ia miliki yang cukup membuatnya menjadi sesuatu yang berharga bagi dunia ini. Yang tersisa saat ini hanya semburat merah kekuningan di langit yang cerah, bagai lukisan alam yang tiada duanya. Sore ini begitu nyaman digunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu menikmati alam yang kini tengah bersahabat rupanya. Begitu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan Tokyo hanya untuk bersantai dan menikmati sore yang cantik ini. Di antara kerumunan itu rupanya sebagian besar dari mereka adalah anak-anak muda usia sekolah yang berjalan-jalan mesra dengan para pasangan masing-masing, atau dengan para teman mereka yang riang gembira menikmati minggu terakhir dalam libur musim panas tahun ini. Begitu pun dengan Rukia Kuchiki gadis berperawakan mungil dengan rambut hitam legam sebahunya dan mata violetnya yang indah kini tengah berlari menerjang kerumunan-kerumunan orang yang tengah asik dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Tapi dia berlari bukan karena telat menghadiri janji dengan seseorang, atau sedang berlari menghampiri seorang sepecial yang tengah menunggunya, seperti beberapa orang di antara kerumunan manusia itu, entah mengapa dia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa dan dengan wajah tegang yang ia suguhkan dari tadi. Sesekali ia melihat ponsel berwarna hitam yang ia genggam di tangannya kuat. Peluh telah bercucuran deras dari tubuh mungilnya itu, menandakan telah cukup jauh dia berlari seperti demikian. Ia membuka kotak masuk dari ponsel yang dari tadi di genggamnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya._

_**From : Aizen Sousuke**_

_**To : Shuuhei Hisagi**_

_**Cepatlah bertindak Shuuhei Rebut surat kepemilikan**_

_**Perusahaan Roigakai Corp dari tangan kekasihmu itu**_

_**Lakukan hari ini juga dengan cara apapun, kau harus**_

_**Berhasil mendapatkannya**_

_Ponsel itu ternyata bukanlah ponsel milik Rukia, tetapi milik dari kekasih kakaknya, yang tadi pagi tertinggal di rumahnya saat kekasih kakanya itu mengunjungi rumahnya yang menjadi rumah kakaknya juga. Setelah Rukia membaca SMS tadi ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, sampai akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi, yang tak lain gedung perusahaan keluarganya, Roigakai Corp. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Rukia langsung masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut masih dengan berlari dan baju yang telah basah dari tadi oleh keringat yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Ia tidak mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menatapnya seolah mengatakan Ada apa dengannya? atau dengan pandangan jijik melihat keadaanya sekarang yang basah kuyup oleh keringat yang secara otomatis menimbulkan bau yang sedikit tidak sedap untuk dihirup. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah cepat bertemu dengan sang Presiden Direktur perusahaan keluarganya tersebut Hisana Kuchiki. _

XXXXXX

* * *

><p>"<em>Hosh...hosh... Unohana-nee, hosh... di-dimana Hisana-nee sekarang?"<em>

_Suara Rukia sedikit tersengal-sengal karena ia sibuk untuk mengatur napasnya yang serasa hampit habis._

"_Ah... Kuchiki-chan. Hisana-sama saat ini sedang melakukan meeting. Em... ada apa? Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan pada direktur"_

" _Ah... i-tu, tidak ada"_

_Dalam hati Rukia bingung antara memberitahukan alasan ia datang kesisni dengan tergesa-gesa, atau tidak. Tapi ia tidak ingin asisten pribadi kakaknya itu khawatir dengan alasan dia datang untuk menemui kakaknya._

'_Lagi pula itu belum tentu benar kan'_

_itulah yang ada di pikiran Rukia saai ini._

"_Apa benar?" _

_Unohana Retsu asisten pribadi Hisana Kuchiki itu membuyarkan lamunan Rukia. _

"_Benar. Kapan Hisana-nee selesai?"_

_Unohana sedikit merasa khawatir dengan tingkah gadis di hadapannya yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri, tapi ia berusaha melupakan kekhawatirannya itu. Ia menjawab dan langsung mengambil segelas air putih untuk Rukia._

"_Sekitar pukul 07.15 P.M. Ini minum ini dulu"_

"_Arigatou Unohana-nee, kalu begitu aku tunggu saja"_

_Rukia berlalu menuju ke sebuah sofa yang berada di ujung ruangan kerja kakaknya._

"_Baru jam 05.45 P.M, sebentar lagi cepatlah Hisana-nee"_

_Gumam Rukia yang kini tengah terduduk di sofa yang nyaman itu. Tapi seperinya tubuh mungil Rukia tidak dapat diajak untuk kompromi lagi. Lelah. Itulah yang tengah dirasakan Rukia sekarang._

_15 menit menunggu, matanya masih kuat menahan beban karena kelelahan_

_20 menit, mata indahnya kini mulai merasakan perih_

_25 menit, kelopak matanya mulai sering terpejam tak terkendali _

_Dan pada akhirnya 30 menit sudah Rukia menunggu kakaknya. Tapi rupanya rasa lelah yang tengah melanda diri Rukia sekarang ini benar-benar sudah di ujung adanya, sehingga di menit ke 32 Rukia telah menutup rapat ke dua matanya. Iris violet yang selalu tampak bersinar, kini tak terlihat terhalang oleh kelopak mata putih milik sang gadis. _

_Unohana yang menyaksikan itu semua hanya tersenyum, lebih tepatnya tersenyum kasihan mendapati tubuh mungil yang kini tertidur di sofa merah marun itu, masih dengan keadaan terduduk._

"_Kau pasti lelah ya Kuchiki-chan"_

_Gumam Unohana sembari menutup tubuh gadis mungil itu dengan jaket kesayangan Unohana._

"_Kasihan kau Kuchiki-chan harus menunggu sampai tertidur seperti ini"_

_Yang dikasihani masih tidak bergeming sedikit pun dari alam mimpinya._

XXXXXX

* * *

><p><em>Kini jam telah menunjukan pukul 07.15 P.M. Tepat dimana seorang wanita berpakaian kerja modisnya keluar dari ruang rapat perusahaan Roigakai Corp. Dia sepertinya sedang sangat tergesa-gesa untuk segera pergi dari gedung megah itu. Tetapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia tinggal di ruang kerjanya sehingga tak perlu waktu lama, wanita itu telah sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang bertulkiskan 'Presiden Direktur'.<em>

"_Ah, Hisana-sama, ada Kuchiki-chan di sini. Dari tadi dia menunggu mu"_

_Kata Unohana sembari menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis yang masih tertidur pulas di atas sebuah sofa berwarna merah marun itu._

"_Rukia-chan?. Maaf Unohana-san, tapi aku kesini hanya ingin membawa tas ku. Aku sangat buru-buru sekarang. Tolong jika nanti dia bangun kau suruh sopir perusahaan agar segera mengantarnya pulang" _

_Wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Rukia tersebut segera mengambil tas coklatnya dari meja kerja dan langsung pergi._

"_A-ano Hisana-sama apakah tidak lebih baik aku membangunkannya dulu? Kasihan dia sudah menunggu mu dari tadi, lagi pula sepertinya ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada mu"_

"_Tak perlu kasihan dia kalu sampai di bangunkan sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan. Masalah sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan bisa aku bicarakan dengannya besok. Sekarang aku bener-benar sedang buru-buru. Sudah ya Unohana-san"_

_Wanita yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Presiden Direktur perusahaan Roigakai Corp itu pun langsung berlau dengan langkah yang cepat menuju mobil sedan hitam metalic miliknya._

Masalahnya sekarang adalah masih adakah hari esok untuknya berbicara dengan adik yang ia sayangi itu?

XXXXXX

* * *

><p>"<em>Unohana-nee apakah Hisana-nee sudah selesai rapatnya?"<em>

_Rukia menghampiri Unohana dengan langkah yang sedikit seperti orang yang sedang mabuk, sepertinya dia masih belum sadar benar dari alam mimpinya._

"_Hisana-san sudah pergi sekitar 25 menit yang lalu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus dia urus sehingga dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan mu dulu tadi"_

"_A-APA KAKAK SUDAH PERGI, bagaimana ini"_

_Rukia benar-benar panik saat ini._

'_Dia pasti menemuinya, ya pasti'_

_Gumam Rukia dalam hati._

"_Unohana-san tolong panggil polisi, dan suruh mereka pergi ke taman kota ya"_

_Rukia berkata sambil berlari keluar dari ruang kerja kakaknya. Taman kota, ya hanya taman koya yang sering menjadi tempat pertemuaan kakaknya dengan kekasihnya. Jadi yang ada di dalam otak Rukia adalah pergi ke sana dulu.  
><em>

"_Ta-tapi ada apa? kenapa harus memanggil polisi segala?"_

"_Maaf Unohana-nee ceritanya panjang, aku akan ke taman duluan tolong ya Unohana-nee, cepat panggil polisi"_

_Rukia terus berlari menuju taman. Perasaannya kini benar-benar campur aduk antara panik, bingung, dan merasa bodoh kenapa dia tadi sampai tertidur di saat genting seperti ini._

XXXXXX

* * *

><p><em>Seorang wanita cantik keluar dari mobil sedan hitam metalic miliknya menuju taman kota Tokyo. Sepertinya di taman ini sudah ada yang menunggunya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Taman saat ini terlihat sangat sepi, padahal malam belumlah terlalu larut. Tapi entah mengapa orang-orang yang biasanya pergi ke taman itu saat ini tidak tampak, mungkin karena langit malam yang mendadak menjadi mendung, orang-orang lebih memilih untuk diam di rumah masing-masing daripada nanti saat hujan mereka basah kuyup karena kehujanan.<em>

"_Maaf Hisagi-kun kau pasti sudah lama menungguku kan? Tadi aku ada meeting di kantor jadi aku terlambat datang kesini. Maaf ya"_

_Orang yang dipanggil Hisagi itu hanya tersenyum kearah wanita itu, tapi entah mengapa senyum itu terlihat bukan seperti senyuman tulus, tapi lebih tepat dikataka sebagai seringai iblis._

"_Oh ya mengapa kau ingin menemui ku di sini saat malam-malam biasanya kau hanya mengajaku janjian di sini saat matahari masih terlihat? Apalagi tempat ini sepi apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?. Sepertinya hujan juga mau turun"_

_Wanita itu tidak menyadari dengan perudahan raut wajah laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya saat ini._

"_Kenapa kau diam saja? Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan sebaiknya kita cari restoran saja ya. Ay~" Jlebb!_

_Belum sempat wanita itu meneruskan ucapannya, ia merasakan rasa nyeri di perutnya. Lalu di beranikannya menatap perutnya yang kini telah bersimpah darah. Ia dongkakan matanya menatap laki-laki yang kini memegang sebuah pisu yang masih tertanam di perutnya._

"_Hi-Hisagi-kun ke-kenapa kau lakukan ini, bu-bukankah kau men-mencintaiku?"_

_Kata wanita itu sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat._

"_Cih! Mencintaimu. Kau mimpi Hisana-chan, kau wanita terbodoh yang pernah aku temui. Hanya karena aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu saja kau percaya padaku. Padahal selama ini aku mendekatimu karena aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu. KAU MEMANG BODOH HISANA KUCHIKI, KAU MEMANG BODOH ha...ha...ha...ha..."_

_Laki-laki itu tertawa dengan nada yang sangat menyeramkan._

"_A-apa maksudmu dengan semua itu. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"_

_Suara Hisana terdengar semakin lemah._

"_Mauku adalah. KAU menyerahka surat kepemilikan perusahaanmu padaku. Jadi sekarang cepat berikan surat itu kepadaku jika kau tidak mau terluka lebih dari ini"_

"_Aku ti-tidak akan memberikannya kepadamu"_

_Kata Hisana mantap _

"_Jadi kau tidak mau memberikannya padaku hah? Aku tau kau selalu membawa surat itu denganmu. Aku masih berbaik hati kepadamu kali ini, jadi sekali lagi BERIKAN SURAT ITU PADAKU!"_

_Laki-laki itu kali ini menjambak rambut hitam Hisana dengan kemarahan yang berusaha ia tahan dalam dirinya._

"_TIDAK AKAN"_

_Laki-laki itu sekarang benar-benar sudah kehabisan kesabarannya kali ini_

"_Oh begitu ya. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau mati di tangan orang yang kau cinti ini"_

_Sekali lagi Laki-laki itu menusuk kembali perut Hisana hingga wanita itu kehilangan kesadarannya dan terkapar bersimpah darah di tanah._

XXXXXX

* * *

><p><em>Hosh... hosh...hosh terdengar suara seorang wanita yang tengah berlari dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Rukia Kuchiki kini tengah berusaha mengejar kakaknya yang dari beberapa menit yang lalu pegi untuk menemui pacarnya. Dia terus berlari tanpa memikirkan keadaan di sekelilingnya saat ini. Berlari dan terus berlari itulah yang Rukia lakukan meski sesekali di hampir terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan atau tersandung sesuatu. Tapi dia tidak peduli sama sekali, ia terus bangkit dan berlari kembali, seperti saat ia berlari ketika akan menuju kantor kakaknya tadi, bedanya sekarang ia terlihat lebih tergesa-gesa.<em>

"_Bodoh kau Rukia kenapa kau tadi ketiduran segala sih. Semoga saja kakak tidak kenapa-napa sekarang. Tunggulah Hisana-nee aku segera datang"_

_Rukia terus bergumam pada dirinya sendiri tanpa berhenti berlari._

_Saat ia sampai di sebuah taman yang cukup luas ia segera mencari keberadaan kakaknya itu. Saat ia tengeh mencari sosok kakaknya ia terkejut mendengar sebuah teriakan, dan sepertinya itu adalah suara_

_kakaknya._

"_TIDAK AKAN"_

_Kini Rukia hanya berdiri mematung melihat kakaknya yang bersimpah darah dengan seorang laki-laki yang menjambak rambut kakanya itu._

"_Hisana nee"_

_Gumam Rukia yang kini tengah bergetar mendapati keadaan kakaknya yang bagai orang sedang menunggu kematiannya._

"_Oh begitu ya jangan salahkan aku jika kau mati ditangan orang yang kau cintai ini"_

_Sekarang mata Rukia membulat sempurna melihat kakaknya yang tengah ditusuk oleh pacarnya sendiri Shuuhei Hisagi. Bruk terdengar suara tubuh kakanya yang tengah ambruk di tanah._

"_HISANA-NEE"_

_Rukia berlari mendekati kakanya yang saat ini terkulai lemas dengan keadannya yang tragis._

"_Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada kakakku HAH?APA MAUMU?"._

_Kini awan-awan sudah tak tahan untuk menahan bulir-bulir air yang terus ia bawa, sehingga kini hujan telah membasahi sebagian belahan bumi ini._

"_KAU"_

_Saat Hisagi telah melayangkan pisau yang ia bawa untuk membunuh Rukia, terdengar suara mobil polisi yang telah mengepung tempat mereka saat ini._

"_Jatuhkan senjatamu sekarang, dan angkat kedua tangan mu"_

_Kata salah seorang polisi yang kini tengah mengepung Shuuhei Hisagi, dengan menodongkan senjata api ke arahnya. Seketika itu juga Hisagi berusaha melarikan diri, tetapi niatnya itu tidak terwujud karena kini sebuah timah panas telah bersarang di betis kanannya._

"_Rukia-chan"_

_Terdengar sebuah suara yang familiar bagi telinga Rukia. Sebuah suara laki-laki yang selama ini menjadi sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya itu semakin mendekat. Tetapi Rukia tidak menanggapi suara tersebut._

_Bukannya Rukia tidak mendengar atau tidak mau menaggapinya, tapi saat ini pikirannya tengah kacau, ralat sangat kacau atas apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Kakak kandungnya di bunuh di depan matanya, tetapi ia malah terdiam tidak melakukan apa-apa saat laki-laki brengsek itu menusuk kakaknya sampai jadi seperti saat ini._

"_Kuchiki-chan kau tidak apa-apa kan? Hisa~"_

_Kini terdengar sebuah suara dari seorang wanita yang menggantungkan kata-katanya karena terkejut mendapati keadaan Hisana yang bersimpah darah di pangkuan adiknya._

_Rukia kini benar-benar sangat kacau, rasa sakit saat ia ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya kini kembali ia rasakan, Sakit sangat sakit. Baginya kini Tuhan benar-benar tidak adil padanya, kenapa orang-orang yang ia cintai Ia ambil secepat ini. Kutukan apa yang sebenarnya ia terima?_

"_Lepaskan aku brengsek, LEPASKAN AKU"_

_Kini terdengar suara laki-laki yang dengan kejamnya membunuh orang yang mencintainya. Dia sedang berusaha kabur dari para polisi yang membawanya ke dalam sebuah mobil polisi._

"_Tolong hukum berat laki-laki ini, terutama dia" Ucap sepupu Rukia itu sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki berambur coklat berkacamata yang kini telah berada di dalam mobil polisi. Ya Aizen Sousuke sang otak dari tindakan yang dilakukan Hisagi._

_Flashback END_

XXXXXX

* * *

><p>Masih membekas dengan hangat di ingatan Rukia saat dengan kejamnya orang yang sangat-sangat di cintai kakaknya itu tega membunuh kekasihnya sendiri dengan cara yang sangat keji. Dalam hati Rukia berjanji tidak akan mudah percaya dengan seorang laki-laki yang mengaku mencintainya kelak. Bahkan kalau perlu ia tidak ingin memiliki seorang kekasih di kehidupannya ini, dia benci, sangat benci dengan cinta. Ya buat apa memiliki cinta dan orang yang di sukai bila pada akhirnya akan menderita. Buat apa?. Dia baru sadar sekarang banyak orang-orang yang menderita karena cinta bahkan ada yang sampai bunuh diri karenanya, bukankah itu berarti cinta itu menyakitkan? Cinta itu sebuah parasit dalam kehidupan kita?.<p>

" Tidak Kuchiki-chan bukan kau yang bersalah, tapi takdirlah yang salah. Bukan kau yang menyebabkan kakakmu meninggal, kau sudah berusaha agar takdir itu tidak terjadi. Tapi bukankah takdir adalah suratan Tuhan yang telah Ia atur sedemikian rupa untuk kebaikan dalam kehidupan kita juga?"

Unohana berusaha menasehati Rukia yang terlihat dengan jelas kalu dia sangat merasa bersalah dan terpukul atas apa yang menimpa kakak kandung satu-satunya itu.

"Aku yakin Tuhan akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan dalam hidupmu kelak"

" Ehm... Terima kasih Unohana-san"

Ucap Rukia tulus

"Tentu. Jadi sekarang kau jangan bersedih lagi ya, raihlah kebahagiaanmu ok. Mungki dari sekarang kau harus cari seorang pacar agar hidupmu tidak itu-itu saja bosan kan kalu itu-itu saja"

Ujar Unohana sembari sedikit bercanda untuk menghibur Rukia.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha meraih kebahagiaan ku Unohana-nee"

Sahut Rukia dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum yang di paksakan.

'Pasti aku akan berusaha maraih kebahagiaanku Unohana-nee. Tapi untuk mencari seorang kekasih. Entahlah apakah aku bisa tau tidak dengannya'

Gumam Rukia dalam hati yang tentu saja tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya, karena Unohana hanya tersenyum manis kearah Rukia sembari menepuk sedikit pundaknya dan kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya.

XXXXXX

* * *

><p><em>RUKIA POV<em>

Sudah hampir seminggu, setelah kejadian yang telah menewaskan orang yang sangat ku sayangi itu terjadi. Berat, sangat berat memang menjalani hidup seorang diri tanpa ada orang tersayang yang menemani kita, tapi akupun tidak bisa terus terpuruk seperti ini. Lagipula aku harus melanjutkan hidup dan kehidupanku kan? Aku sadar benar akan hal itu, hidupku belum berakhir semuanya, walaupun mungkin tidak akan sesempurna hidupku dulu saat aku masih dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayangi dan yang aku sayangi. Sempurna. Ah setidaknya itu yang aku rasakan di kehidupanku dulu. Bagaimana tidak sempurna aku memiliki dua orang tua yang sangat-sangat memperhatikan dan menyayangiku, serta seorang kakak yang selalu siap untuk menampung curahan hati ku. Selain itu juga aku terlahir di tengah keluarga bangsawan yang terpandang dengan harta kekayaan yang sebut sajalah tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tidak mau memiliki kehidupan sesempurna hidupku, tidak ada bukan?. Tapi itu dulu, entahlah aku merasa hidupku yang sekarang dan nanti tidak akan sesempurna kehidupanku dulu. Apalagi luka yang tertoreh di hatiku ini terlalu dalam. Bukankah Luka yang dalam itu tidak akan pernah sembuh dengan sempurna? Bukankah selalu ada bekas di luka itu? Semua itu benar bukan?.

"Rukia-chan apakah kau benar akan keputusanmu ini?"

Unohana-nee sekarang membuyarkan lamunanku tentang hidupku kelak.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah Unohana-nee sendiri yang bilang padaku untuk menggapai kebahagiaan hidupku?"

Kataku balik bertanya.

"Ya memang benar. Tapi bukan dengan cara meninggalkan kota ini kan?"

Meninggalkan kota Tokyo? Ya memang itulah keputusanku aku ingin melupakan semua kenangan-kenangan pahit dalam hidupku, jadi meninggalkan kehidupanku sekarang mungkin adalah cara yang tepat agar aku bisa melupakannya. Setidaknya menurutku itulah cara yang paling tepat saat ini.

"Tidak Unohana-nee. Entah mengapa aku merasa meninggalkan kota ini dan meninggalkan kehidupanku sebagai seorang Kuchiki adalah hal yang paling tepat saat ini. Aku hanya ingin melupakan kenangan pahit dalam hidupku"

Aku terus memasukan baju-bajuku satu- persatu kedalam koper besar miliku, aku berniat akan lama meninggalkan kota Tokyo ini.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, aku tidak bisa melarang. Hanya saja bagaimana dengan perusahaan keluargamu? Bukankah seharusnya kau menempati kursi Presiden Direktur setelah kepergian kakakmu? Jika kau pergi, siapa yang akan mengurus perusahaan itu?"

" Tenang saja Unohana-nee"

Kataku sambil tersenyum lebar atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya itu

"Aku sudah menunjuk Ashido-kun untuk mengurus Roigakai Corp, dia kan jagonya dalam berbisnis pengalamannya juga tidak diragukan lagi kan? Lagi pula aku ini kan masih kelas 12 , jadi aku harus meneruskan sekolahku. Aku juga belum berpengalaman untuk menjalankan bisnis. Jadi aku pikir lebih baik aku serahkan saja perusahaan ini kepadanya, dia juga kan sepupuku. Aku percaya padanya ia tidak akan mengecewakan ku"

Kataku panjang x lebar.

"Kau benar"

Unohana-nee membenarkan kata-kataku kali ini sambil menghampiriku untuk membantu mengepak barang-barangku.

XXXXXX

* * *

><p>Aku keluar dari kamarku menuju ke ruang tamu yang sepertinya sudah ada orang-orang yang menungguku sejak dari tadi. Rasanya sedikit berat akan meninggalkan rumah yang telah hampir ku tinggali selama 18 tahun ini harus aku tinggalkan begitu saja. Tapi, apa boleh buat ini adalah keputusan mutlakku. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku saat ini, termasuk rasa beratku untuk meninggalkan rumah ini.<p>

"Rukia-chan kau harus berhati-hati nanti jika kau sudah sampai di Karakura, jangan lupa untuk makan tepat waktu kau kan punya penyakit maag"

Aku senang dengan sikap Ashido-kun sepupu sekaligus sahabatku ini, aku merasa ada orang yang masih memperhatikanku.

"Baik Ashido-kun. Kau juga jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan ingat, jangan membuat bangkrut Roigakai Corp"

Sahutku sambil sedikit meninju pundaknya yang lebih tinggi dari pundaku.

"Tenang saja Rukia-chan aku tidak akan membuat perusahaan mu bangkrut. Tapi kalu tidak mengkorupsi uang perusahaan aku tidak jaji"

"Kau"

"Bercanda Rukia-chan. Baiklah kau mau aku antar atau~"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa naik taksi saja, lagipula aku tidak mau merepotkan Ashido-kun"

Jawab ku. Sebenarnya sih bukan itu alasanku menolak untuk di antar oleh Ashido-kun. Tapi karena aku ingin benar-benar lepas dengan semua orang yang berhubungan dengan keluargaku. Lagi pula jika ia mengantarku aku takut aku semakin tidak bisa melepas kehidupanku sebagai seorang Kuchiki.

"Baiklah kalu itu adalah keputusanmu. Hati-hatai di jalan Rukia-chan"

"Em... Selamat tinggal semua, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi"

Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan kearah mereka semua.

Selamat tinggal, ya selamat tinggal kehidupanku. Aku akan membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupku dan menutup lembaran kusam hidupki dulu.

Semoga saja kehidupanku nanti akan jauh lebih baik dari kehidupanku sekarang ini. Aku yakin akan kata-kata Ashido-kun dan Unohana-nee.

**Bahwa Tuhan akan memberikanku hidup yang indah kelak. **

XXXXXX

* * *

><p>Akh... akhirnya selesai capther pertama di cerita pertama Ai<p>

Gimana Gejekah? Terlalu bertele-telekah? atau terlalu panjang *menurut Ai semuanya benar deh :(*

Maaf ya kalau cerita pertama Ai, hasilnya tidak memuaskan para readers *hiks...hiks...*

Maaf juga IchiRukinya belum dimunculin, soalnya Ichigonya lagi sibuk ke pasar nyari kangkung, jadi ichigonya belum ada di chap 1 *he...he... :p*. Tapi di chap selanjutnya Ai usahain udah ada IchiRukiny.

Please REVIEW ya, semua komentar (yang baik atau yang buruk) , nasihat, koreksi, Ai terima dengan senang hati n_n sangat senang hati malah

Jadi jangan lupa REVIEW YA *maksa*

Sebelum dan sesudahnya Ai ucapkan terima kasih **  
><strong>


	2. The First Meeting

Hallo minna ^_^

Ketemu lagi dengan Ai

Ini chapter ke dua dari fic pertama Ai

**Disclaimer : Bleach selalu milik Tite Kubo**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Ichiruki**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort *maunya sih gitu***

**Warnings : Abal-abal, Geje, AU, Bertele-tele, dll**

SELAMAT MEMBACA AJA n_n

**RAINBOW FOR LIFE**

**Chapter 2**

**The First Meeting**

Rukia POV

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan tubuhku. Di sinilah aku sekarang berada, di depan rumah baruku di kota Karakura ini, walaupun hanya sebuah rumah yang sangat sederhana, tetapi tempat ini sangat nyaman. Di halaman depan terdapat bunga-bunga yang indah, serta pepohonan yang cukup rindang walaupun tidak terlalu tinggi dan besar-besar. Apalagi rumah ini aku beli dengan uang tabunganku sendiri, yang tentunya harga rumah ini tidak terlalu mahal. Tak apalah rumah ini tidak semewah rumahku dulu saat masih menjadi seorang Kuchiki, yang terpenting bagiku adalah di sini. Di rumah ini aku berharap mendapatkan kebahagiaanku. Semoga saja.

"Apakah anda pemilik baru rumah ini." Kata seorang perempuan berkulit agak gelap dengan rambut ungunya. Aku tebak, usianya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari usia Hisana-nee. Dia kemudian menghampiriku yang kini tengah membuka kunci rumahku.

"Iya benar." Jawabku ramah

"Perkenalkan, namaku Yoruichi Kisuke" Katanya sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya ke arahku.

"Ah. Namaku Rukia Todo" Ucapku sambil sedikit membungkukan badanku.

Tapi adakah sesuatu yang aneh menurut kalian?.

Ya benar aku sudah mengganti namaku menjadi Rukia Todo. Tidak ada yang boleh tau siapa aku sebenarnya. Lagipula tujuanku datang ke kota ini adalah untuk melupakan kehidupanku sebagai seorang Kuchiki dan memulai hidup baru bukan?.

"Oh Rukia Todo ya. Kalau begitu kita mulai sekarang adalah tetangga ya"

"Tetangga? Memangnya rumah anda ada di mana?."

"Di sana." Ucapnya sembari menunjukan sebuah rumah bercat hijau muda di depan rumahku.

"Aku tinggal dengan suami dan putriku di sana." Sambungnya.

Aku hanya ber oh ria menanggapi penjelasan wanita yang sepertinya baik ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau pindah kesini? Dengan siapa kau pindah?." Tanyanya.

Hey kenapa dia terlihat antusias sekali sih menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku?.

"Aku pindah ke sini hanya sendiri. Kalau alasanku pindah ke sini. I-tu karena kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Aku tidak punya sodara lagi di tempat asalku, sehingga aku pindah kesini."

Kataku sedikit berbohong. Berbohong? Menurutku tidak juga, memang ke dua orang tua ku sudah meninggal kan. Hanya saja, aku masih punya sodara kan di Tokyo. Yah tapi tak apalah aku sedikit berbohong padanya, lagi pula tak mungkin kan aku menceritakan hidupku kepadanya.

"Maaf aku tidak tau." Katanya sedikit menyesal.

"Tak apa. Baiklah kalau begitu a~." Belum sempat aku melanjutkan ucapanku. Datang seorang anak perempuan kira-kira umurnya sama denganku. Hey tapi rambutnya sama dengan Yoruichi. Ungu.

"Ibu dari mana saja aku cari-cari dari tadi, malah ada di sini."

Ibu?. Pantas saja di mirip dengan Yoruichi. Dia ternyata putrinya toh.

"Ah. Maaf sayang, ibu tadi pergi menjenguk teman ibu. Saat ibu mau pulang ibu bertemu dengan tetangga baru kita, jadi ibu menyapanya dulu." Anak itu melihat ke arah ku.

Aku pun sedikit membungkukan badanku untuk menyapanya.

"Namaku Senna Kisuke." Katanya manis.

"Aku Rukia Todo."

"Kau pindah kesini sendiri Rukia-chan? Kok aku tidak melihat orang tuamu."

Oh kenapa lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu yang harus aku dengar. Apakah mereka tidak tau kalu aku tidak mau membahas tentang hal yang satu itu.

"Ya aku pindah ke sini sendiri. Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada." Jawabku sedikit enggan.

"Oh maaf Rukia-chan."

"Em. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya." Aku harus segera mengakhiri semua ini. Aku takut mereka menanyakan lebih banyak lagi tentang hal-hal yang tidak ingin aku bahas.

"Baiklah Rukia-chan, kami juga harus menyiapkan makan malam dulu." Sahut Yoruichi sambil berlalu diikuti oleh putrinya.

XXXXXX

Aku masuk kedalam rumah baruku ini. Bersih dan telah tertata rapi, itulah keadaan tempat ini. Ya benar, karena mungkin sebelumnya pemilik rumah ini telah merawatnya dengan baik. Perabotan rumah yang di perlukan juga sudah ada sebelumnya, karena aku membeli rumah ini dengan isinya. Hebatkan aku? Di usiaku yang terbilang masih muda aku sudah bisa membeli rumah, komplit dengan barang-barangnya. Itu karena aku sangat raji menyisihkan uang saku ku sejak dari dulu waktu aku masih kecil. Karena menurutku orang tuaku terlalu banyak memberikan uang saku padaku, tapi saat aku mau mengembalikan sebagian uang sakuku kepada orang tuaku mereka menolaknya. Mereka bilang lebih baik di tabung saja, sehingga jika aku ingin membeli sesuatu suatu saat nanti dan kedua orang tuaku tidak punya uang, aku bisa menggunakan uangku sendiri. Waktu itu aku sempat bingung sih, harta orang tuaku kan banyak jadi mana mungkin mereka kekurangan uang. Tapi yah, sekarang uang ini berguna juga kan.

"Ah capenya" Kataku sambil membantingkan tubuh mungilku ke kursi di ruang tamu.

"Mandi setelah itu istirahat." Aku pun mengambil handukku dari dalam koper. Karena memang aku belum memasukan baju-bajuku ke dalam lemari. Ke kamar ku saja belum.

Aku mandi di kamar mandi yang cukup luas, tidak terlalu buruk untuk ukuran rumah dengan harga yang murah ini.

"Baiklah sekarang aku harus membereskan beberapa barang dan bajuku dulu sebelum tidur." Ujar ku bersemangat. Aku belum pernah merasa sesemangat ini sebelumnya, semenjak kejadian yang sangat menyesakan ku itu terjadi.

Aku memasang beberapa hiasan di ruang tamu dan dapur. Sebagai pemanis tampilan rumahku ini. Tidak terlalu banyak hanya seperlunya saja. Aku ini bukan tipe orang yang senang dengan yang berlebihan.

Kali ini aku masuk ke kamar ku di lantai dua yang di katakan luas tidak, tapi dikatakan sempit juga tidak. Yah cukuplah untuk ku. Di sudut ruangan terdapat tempat tidur yang tidak terlalu besar. Di sampingnya terdapat meja yang ukurannya juga tidak terlalu kecil. Dan juga lemari yang cukup besar untuk menampung baju dan barang-barangku.

Ku masukan baju-bajuku ke dalam lemari itu. Aku juga memasukan beberapa barangku yang kira-kira tidak aku perlukan saat ini. Tatapanku berubah nanar melihat sebuah foto yang kini aku pegang. Ya itu adalah fotoku bersama keluargaku, saat sedang berlibur ke Hokaido sekitar enam tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja saat keluargaku masih utuh. Tanpa ku sadari sedikit demi sedikit kristal bening dari mataku mengalir, membentuk sungai kecil di pipi putihku. Ku usap kasar Air mata yang membanjiri pipiku itu, setelah itu aku simpan foto kenangan itu di meja bersama dengan laptop ku disana yang telah tersimpan apik. Memang aku berniat untuk melupakan kehidupanku sebagai seorang Kuchiki yang kelam. Tapi tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk aku melupakan keluargaku.

Niat ku yang tadi ingin segera beristirahat entah kenapa tidak ada lagi. Rasa lelahku tadi, sekarang lenyap entah kemana. Padahal seharusnya aku segera tidur, karena besok adalah hari petamaku masuk ke sekolah baruku.

Aku berjalan mendekat kejendela yang menghubungkan kamarku dengan dunia luar. Ku buka perlahan jendela itu. Hari ini langit cukup cerah dengan ribuan bintang bertaburan di sana. Walaupun tidak ada sang dewi malam yang menggantung di langit malam ini, tetap tidak menurunkan keindahan yang telah Tuhan ciptakan saat ini.

"Kau ingat kakak. Kau bilang jika orang yang kita sayang sudah meningggal, maka mereka akan berubah menjadi bintang paling terang di angkasa. Dan sekarang aku melihatnya." Suaraku sedikit berat karena menahan tangis saat ini.

"Aku melihat kalian, ayah, ibu Hisana-nee, kalian tidak pernah jauh dariku kan? Kalian selalu menemaniku iya kan? Terima kasih karena kalian tidak pernah melupakanku." Ucapku kini tidak sedih lagi. Karena ku tau mereka tidak akan meninggalkanku di sini, di dunia fana ini sendiri.

Ku angkat tangan kanan ku ke atas, berusaha untuk menggapai bintang terang di hadapanku kini.

"Dapat." Ucapku membayangkan bintang itu kini telah beralih tempat ke tanganku.

Ku hirup udara segar malam ini. Ku nikmati udara sejuk yang ku rasakan. Beberapa jam aku tidak melepaskan pandanganku pada langit malam yang telah membiusku, sambil tidak hentinya berbicara pada bintang paling terang yang ku anggap sebagai ayah, ibu, dan kakak ku itu. Mungkin jika ada orang yang melihatku saat ini mereka sudah menganggapku sebagai orang gila. Yah apa peduliku. Ini kan sudah sangat larut jadi tidak akan mungkin ada orang yang masih bangun jam segini. Lagipula dengan ini aku merasa rasa rinduku pada kedua orang tuaku dan juga kakak ku sedikit terobati.

"Sudah jam 01.30 A.M ternyata. Aku harus segera tidur." Kataku sambil melirik jam yang ada di kamarku ini.

"Selamat malam ayah, ibu, Hisana-nee." Aku pun menutup jendela kamar ku rapat-rapat.

Ku baringkan tubuhku di atas ranjang ku yang nyaman. Perlahan ku tutup kedua violetku. Aku akan tidur lelap malam ini. Aku sudah siap menyambut kehidupan baruku yang akan di mulai besok.

'Pasti akan menyenangkan' Pikirku. Yah aku berpikir seperti itu karena, baru satu hari di Karakura ini, aku sudah merasa lebih baik dari saat aku berada di kediamanku di Tokyo.

'Yah semoga saja'

XXXXXX

Ku langkahkan kaki mungilku menuju gerbang sekolah baruku saat ini. Karakura High School. Sebuah sekolah yang lumayan besar. Tetapi tidak sebesar dan seterkenal sekolahku dulu, yang berisi anak-anak dari keluarga yang terpandang. Sedikit merasa tegang sih, apakah aku bisa di terima di sini ya ?. Entahlah. Dari pada aku memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik aku segera ke ruang administrasi, aku sudah telat sekarang.

XXXXXX

Sreeettt!

Ku dengar pintu kelas yang di buka oleh Ukitake-sensei. Ya aku pun sekarang berada di belakangnya, setelah tadi aku mengurus surat kepindahanku ke sekolah ini. Ukitake-sensei langsung mengantarku ke kelas baruku. Kelas 12-2, aku melihat tulisan itu di atas pintu kelas.

"Maaf Ichimaru-sensei." Ku lihat Ukitake-sensei mendekati orang yang di panggil Ichimaru-sensei tadi. Mukanya seperti rubah, dan matanya. Apakah dia masih bisa melihat dengan keadaan mata seperti orang yang sedang tidur itu. Tapi dia kelihatannya bukan seorang sensei yang galak. Itu sih pendapatku.

Sepertinya Ukitake-sensei sedang membicarakan kepindahanku ke sekolah ini. Sejenak aku menunggu kedua sensei itu berbicara, tetapi tidak berapa lama kemudian Ukitake-sensei mendekatiku.

"Baiklah Rukia-chan ini kelas barumu. Semoga kau betah di sini ya." Katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya pada ku.

"Terima kasih sensei." Aku pun masuk kelas setelah mendengar Ichimaru–sensei menyuruhku untuk masuk. Yah karena sedari tadi aku hanya diam di depan kelas saja. Ukitake-sensei pun pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Saat aku masuk ke ruangan kelas itu, semua murid memperhatikanku dari pertama aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke kelas ini sampai sekarang aku berdiri di depan kelas. Sedikit merasa risih sih diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Baiklah tolong kau perkenalkan dirimu." Sahut Ichimaru-sensei masih dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Sedikit aku berpikir apa dia tidak cape apa terus-terusan tersenyum seperti itu.

"Ohayo minna. Namaku Rukia Todo, mohon bantuannya." Kataku sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum manis ke arah teman-teman baruku.

"Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kurosaki Rukia-chan." Kata Ichimaru-sensei sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong di sebelah anak laki-laki. Rambutnya, rambutnya seperti jeruk. Sejenak aku menahan tawa melihat rambut pemuda itu. 'Norak' kataku dalam hati.

"Terima kasih." Kataku.

Lalu aku berjalan ke arah bangku ku. Ku lihat sejenak laki-laki yang ada di sebelahku, pandangannya kini entah melihat ke mana. Dari tadi sepertinya dia melihat ke arah jendela. Ku dongkakan kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang di lihat oleh pemuda itu. Tapi, ku lihat tidak ada apa-apa ko di luar sana. Hanya terlihat jalan raya yang saat ini sedang sepi.

"Dasar aneh." Gumam ku.

"Hai Rukia-chan." Ku dengar ada yang memanggil namaku. Ku alihkan pandangan ku kearah sumber suara, tepatnya bangku di belakangku.

"Hallo Senna. Kau sekolah di sini juga? Baguslah kalu begitu aku jadi punya teman yang ku kenal" Kataku sembari membalikan tubuh ku ke belakang.

"Em. Aku sekolah di sini. Aku juga senang. Rukia-chan ternyata sekolah di sini juga. Aku jadi ada teman pulang sekarang. He...he..." Katanya

"Aku lihat dari tadi kau melihat ke arah Kurosaki-kun terus."

"Kurosaki?." Jawabku sedikit bingung.

"Iya itu Ichigo Kurosaki. Laki-laki yang ada di sebelahmu. Masa kau lupa tadi Ichimaru-sensei menyebutkan namanya kan."

"Apa benar?." Jawabku. Aku tadi benar-benar tidak mendengar ia menyebutkan nama Kurosaki. Atau karena aku tadi berusaha untuk menahan tawa karena rambut pemuda yang bernama Kurosaki itu yah?.

Senna hanya mengangguk menaggapi kata-kataku. "Dia itu adalah tetangga kita loh. Rumahnya ada di sebelah rumahmu."

"Masa sih? Sepertinya aku belum pernah lihat dia di sekitar rumah kita." Kataku sedikit penasaran

"Tentu saja kau tidak melihatnya. Kau kan baru kemarin datang ke sini, lagi pula waktu itu kau datang saat hari sudah hampir malam. Jadi wajar saja kan kalu kau tidak melihatnya."

Betul juga apa yang di katakan Senna barusan. Aku kan datang saat hari sudah hampir malam. Jadi wajar saja kalu aku tidak mengtahui laki-laki itu. Yang ternyata adalah tetangga ku sendiri.

"Senna menurut ku dia aneh." Kataku setengah berbisik.

"Apa maksudmu ? dia itu kan keren. Kau tau Rukia-chan? Kurosaki-kun itu banyak penggemarnya loh." Aku sedikit sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan dari Senna barusan.

Keren apanya. Lihat saja warna rambutnya norak, yah walaupun ku akui sih wajahnya sedikit tampan. Tapi hanya sedikit, tidak lebih.

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak mungkin orang aneh seperti dia banyak penggemarnya. Lihat saja warna rambutnya sangat norak." Kataku sambil mengendalikan suraku yang sedikit agak keras dari sebelumnya.

"Tapi menurutku itulah kelebihannya. Warna rambutnya itu indah dan keren." Kata Senna dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Aku yang melihat wajah Senna yang berbinar-binar karena laki-laki yang menurutku aneh itu, merasa sedikit jijik. Dia terlihat begitu senang hanya karena orang aneh.

Oh Tuhan inikah tanda-tanda kiamat telah dekat.

"Kau tidak sakit kan Senna? kau tertarik dengan laki-laki yang norak dan aneh seperti dia?" Kataku semakin memelankan suaraku. Kalau ketahuaan sama orang yang sedang aku bicarakan bisa gawat kan.

Apalagi katanya dia punya banyak penggemar. Kalau kedengaran sama penggemar laki-laki aneh itu aku sedang menghinanya. Bisa-bisa aku di keroyok lagi.

"Aku tidak sakit kok. Kau saja yang aneh Rukia-chan, tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki setampan Kurosaki-kun."

"Aku tidak aneh. Laki-laki itu saja yang aneh." Kataku sedikit emosi, tapi tetap dengan suara berbisik.

"Aku mendengarnya." Sahut laki-laki yang berada di sebelahku itu dengan suara datarnya.

Aku meliriknya dengan ekor mataku. Ku berikan dia tatapan paling tidak bersahabat yang aku punya. Sedangkan Senna segera mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ke lantai, saat laki-laki itu menatap dingin ke arahku dan Senna yang sedang membicarakannya. Hah tidak, khusus untuku, aku bukan sedang membicarakannya. Aku sedang menjelek-jelekannya kali ini.

XXXXXX

"Rukia-chan apakah kau mau ke kantin bersama ku?." Senna mendekati ku yang kali ini sedang membereskan buku-buku ku ke dalam laci meja. Sekarang ini sudah waktunya untuk siswa-siswi beristirahat.

"Ah. Tidak Senna terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak lapar." Jawabku sedikit tidak enak.

"Aku ingin berkeliling sekolah dulu saja." Lanjutku.

"Oh ya sudah kalu begitu. Aku sebenarnya mau menemani mu. Tapi, perutku sudah bernyayi tuh. Jadi maaf ya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu berkeliling sekolah ini. Tak apa kan Rukia-chan?."

"Tidak apa-apa Senna. Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat isi perutmu, sebelum cacing-cacing yang ada di perutmu itu berdemo." Kataku sedikit bercanda.

Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak sih menolak ajakan Senna. Tapi, bagaimana lagi saat ini mood ku sedang tidak ingin pergi ke kantin. Lagi pula perutku ini sudah ku isi penuh tadi pagi.

"Ha...ha...ha... kau benar Rukia-chan maaf ya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya."

Sekarang aku tinggal sendiri di kelasku, karena memang teman-teman kelas ku sudah pergi ke tempat tujuan masing-masing sejak dari tadi.

"Baiklah aku ke mana dulu ya?" Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, dan sedikit berlari ke arah pintu.

Ku langkahkan kakiku melewati lorong-lorong sekolah yang cukup ramai oleh para siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika aku sedang asik-asiknya berjalan tiba-tiba saja banyak siswi yang berlari ke arahku dan menubruk badanku.

"Ada apa sih. Mereka tidak lihat aku apa ya?." Kataku kesal. Salah bukan kesal tapi sangat kesal, bisa-bisanya mereka semua menubruku. Badanku kan jadi sakit semua.

"Dasar tidak punya sopan santun." Lanjutku ketus. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada orang yang mendengarku. Buktinya sekarang malah tidak ada siswa atau siswi di dekatku.

"Kemana mereka semua?."

Akhirnya karena aku merasa penasaran, aku berjalan ke arah kerumunan siswa dan siswi, lebih banyak sih murid perempuan yang sekarang sedang mengerumuni lapangan sepak bola sekolah ku. Terdengar jelas di telingaku, para wanita yang berteriak histeris. Seperti orang gila saja mereka.

"Berisik sekali sih mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka teriaki?."

Penasaran aku mendekat ke kerumunan orang yang seperti orang gila itu. Tapi karena tubuh ku yang pendek ini, aku tidak bisa melihat ke arah yang mereka lihat. Aku berusaha untuk melihat apa yang orang-orang lihat. Berusaha menerobos barisan rapat orang- orang itu sudah, menjinjitkan kakiku sudah. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Akhh..." Ucapku kesal.

Aku pun pergi dari orang-orang yang berekrumun itu. Masih terdengar oleh ku mereka berteriak teriak, bagai kucing yang kelaparan. Tapi belum 2 meter aku melangkahkan kaki ku, aku merasa ada yang memanggil namaku.

"Rukia-chan." Aku sedikit bingung mencari orang yang memanggil namaku tadi.

Tapi aku melihat ada orang yang melambai ke arahku. Dia sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Ah bagus. Itu kesempatanku untuk melihat apa yang sedang orang-orang teriaki itu.

"Di sini." Sahut orang itu

Aku mendekati orang itu dengan sedikit berlari. Aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat hal yang membuatku penarasan itu. Ku percepat langkah ku agar cepat sampai di tempat orang yang tadi melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

"Hey Senna. Sedang apa kau di sini. Bukannya tadi kau mau ke kantin ya?."

"He...he... habis orang-orang berlari ke sini jadi aku ikut saja. Tapi aku sekarang sudah tidak lapar ko. Aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihatnya bermain seperti itu. Ah dia tampan sekali." Kata Senna sembari melihat pemuda berambut orange, yang sedang menggiring bola itu.

Tanpa ancang-ancang terlebih dahulu dia menendang bola itu menuju gawang. Dan...

"Gol." Sorak para penonton, yang mayoritas perempuan itu.

"Kau hebat Kurosaki-kun."

"Akh... Kurosaki-senpai memang keren."

"Aku mencintaimu Kurosaki-kun."

"Aku mau menjadi pacarmu Kurosaki-senpai."

Akh mereka berisik sekali. Baru segitu saja sudah di elu-elukan. Hah mereka payah, punya selera seperti manusia jeruk itu.

"Kau keren Kurosaki-kun." Sekarang Senna ikut-ikutan meneriaki manusia jeruk itu. Dunia benar-benar akan segera berakhir.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja Rukia-chan." Kata Senna,padaku yang saat ini sedang menutup ke dua telingaku dengan tangan ku.

Walaupun ke dua telinga ku aku tutup, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suara Senna.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?. Dan apa yang harus aku bicarakan?." Tanyaku balik masih menutup ke dua telinga miliku, agar terlindung dari teriakan suara-suara cempreng, yang sekarang semakin membabi buta.

"Kau ini buta, atau apa sih. Lihat, di depanmu itu cowo yang keren tau. Setidak-tidaknya kau memuji atas keberhasilannya mencetak gol tadi." Senna menatapku agaknya dia sedikit jengkel.

"Bukankah mencetak gol itu biasa ya, aku juga bisa melakukannya." Ucapku.

Bukannya aku sombong tapi memang aku bisa mencetak gol seperti itu. Begini-begini aku juga mantan kapten tim sepak bola wanita di sekolahku dulu. Aku juga menjadi pemegang pencetak gol terbanyak se Tokyo. Waktu turmamen antar SMA seTokyo tahun kemarin.

"Huh, memang biasa sih kalau mencetak gol. Tapi kan jadi beda kalu Kurosaki-kun yang mencetak gol itu."

"Sama saja." Ucapku datar

"Kau ini kenapa sih Rukia-chan? Ayo sekarang kau berteriak seperti kami ini, semangati Kurosaki-kun."

Ih apa-apaan sih Senna ini. Masa dia menyuruhku jadi orang gila juga. Ogah.

"Maaf Senna aku tidak tertarik." Aku pun meninggalkan Senna yang sepertinya kaget dengan sikap ku. Menyesal aku, sudah bersusah payah untuk melihat hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini.

XXXXXX

Aku terus berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang gila itu. Aku jadi bingung juga sih apa yang akan aku lakukan sendiri begini. Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk mencari ruang kesenian. Mungkin saja di sana aku bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik yang ku suka. Memang sejak dari kecil aku dan kakakku sudah di latih oleh ke dua orang tuaku untuk memainkan berbagai alat musik. Awalnya aku tidak mau, dan harus di paksa untuk belajar memainkan alat musik. Aku lebih suka dengan olah raga, apa lagi sepak bola dan basket. Tapi lama kelamaan aku menikmatinya juga. Aku mulai suka memainkan berbagai alat musik, apalagi kalu melihat Hisana-nee yang lihai sekali memainkan biolanya, aku menjadi merasa tertantang untuk menjadi sepertinya.

Aku bertanya letak ruang kesenian kepada beberapa siswa yang tidak ikut melakukan hal bodoh tadi. Menghabiskan suara hanya untuk meneriaki hal yang tak berguna. Memang bodoh mereka. Setelah berkeliling sekolah untuk menemukan ruangan kesenia itu, akhirnya aku sampai juga di depan pitu ruang kesenian yang cukup besar. Ku buka pintu besar itu, setelah sebelumnya meminta izin kepada salah satu guru kesenian di sekolah ini dan meminjam kunci ruangan itu. Aku tidak tau namanya, aku tidak menanyakannya tadi.

Srett!

Pintu besar itu ku buka.

"Waw! keren." Kataku takjub. Sekolah seperti ini ternyata mempunyai banyak koleksi alat-alat musik.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku untuk melihat-lihat isi ruangan yang besar ini. Sepertinya ruangan ini sekaligus menjadi aula sekolah. Tatapan ku kini tertuju pada sebuah harpa besar yang sangat indah. Ku dekati alat musia yang satu itu. Memang harpa adalah salah satu alat musik kesukaan ku. Yah, walaupun ukurannya yang mungkin hampir lebih besar dari tubuhku, tapi aku tetap menyukai alat musik yang satu ini. Suaranya sangat indah, itulah kenapa aku menyukai alat musik petik ini.

Aku mulai memainkan hapra itu. Mula-mulanya aku hanya memainkan harpa itu saja, tapi lama-kelamaan tanpa aku sadari aku pun mulai bernyanyi, di iringi harpa yang ku mainkan. Aku menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Dalam hati sebenarnya aku menahan tangis yang bila aku mau, sudah keluar dari tadi. Saat-saat seperti ini mengingatkanku kepada keluargaku, terutama kakak ku. Karena biasanya aku bermain harpa dengan kakak ku yang bermain biolanya. Sebuah konser kecil yang aku dan kakak ku ciptakan sanggup membuat kedua orang tuaku bertepuk tangan bangga pada kami berdua. Menyenangkan rasanya saat itu.

Tanpa aku sadari ternyata dari tadi ada orang yang terus memperhatikan permainan harpa ku.

"Kau tau, kau itu berisik sekali. Tidak bisa diam apa?." Aku terkejut dengan suara yang membuatku menghentikan permainan harpa ku.

"Aneh sekali ada orang yang memainkan alat musik, tapi alat musiknya sendiri lebih besar daripada yang memainkanya."

"Apa yang kau mau dari ku hah?." Tanyaku ketus.

Kenapa sih aku harus bertemu dengan manusia jeruk itu, disaat seperti ini. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Tidak ada." Jawaban apa itu, terdengar sangat tidak jelas.

Kenapa mesti ada dia di dunia ini? Kenapa dia tidak mati saja sekalian. Melihat mukanya saja sudah membuatku ingin muntah.

"Ck, kalu tidak ada keperluan sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini. Kau mengganggu ku." Kataku sembari melipat kedua tanganku di dada.

"Kalau jadi wanita itu jangan terlalu galak." Jawabnya. Kini dia malah membuatku semakin benci padanya.

"Apa maksud mu? Kau meledeku hah? Lagi pula kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya tadi kau sedang membuat para penggemarmu menjadi orang gila. Orang gila membuat orang gila, hah aku baru pertama kali melihatnya." Kataku menyindir balik.

"Apa kau tidak sadar ini sudah lebih satu jam dari waktu habisnya istirahat." Jelasnya sembari membawa gitar listrik ke pangkuannya.

Apa sudah selama ini aku di sini? Perasaan aku baru beberapa menit yang lalu memulai memainkan harpa itu. Apa dia mempermainkanku?. Ku pastikan perkataannya dengan melihat kearah jam tangan ku. Oh tidak dia benar ini sudah satu jam dari waktu habis istirahat.

"Kau baru menyadarinya nona gila." Hey berani-beraninya dia menyebutku gila, dia saja yang gila bukan aku.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?." Kataku. Habis sudah kesabaranku. Aku memasang tampang muka seperti ingin memakannya bulat-bulat saat ini.

"Lalu apa mananya kalau orang berbicara sendiri tengah malam. Bukankah itu namanya orang gila. Iya kan nona?." Katanya sambil menyeringai ke arah ku yang kini benar-benar terkejut.

Berbicara? Tengah malam? Sendiri?. Apa dia melihatku kemarin malam. Oh tidak!. Mau di taruh di mana muka ku.

Rukia POV End

XXXXXX

_Flashback_

_Ichigo POV_

_Malam ini terasa begitu membosankan bagi ku. Mau tidur juga tidak bisa_

"_Akh... menyebalkan." Ku bantingkan keras tubuh kekarku ke atas tempat tidur._

"_Menyebalkan. Kenapa mlam ini begitu menyebalkan?." Tanya ku pada diri sendiri._

_Entah mengapa malam ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Jangan kan tidur, untuk sekedar menutup mata ku saja rasanya susah sekali._

_Keadaan kamarku kini memang sengaja aku biarkan gelap, berharap dengan keadaan seperti ini aku bisa merasakan kantuk. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja aku melakukannya, mataku ini tetap tidak mau terpejam._

_Ku buka jendela kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Penat jika terus seperti ini, mungkin angin malam akan membuat rasa penat ku sedikit hilang._

_Krekk!_

_Ku buka jendela kamarku. Ah segar. Ternyata memang benar angin malam ini bisa membuatku lebih segar. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengalihkan perhatianku saat ini. Sejak kapan rumah di sebelah ku ini ada yang menempati? Bukannya pemilik rumah itu sudah pindah seminggu yang lalu?. Tapi mungkin saja ada penghuni baru di rumah itu kan. Sudah lah apa peduliku. Ku hirup dalam-dalam udara di sekitarku, memang inilah yang aku butuhkan saat ini. Udara yang segar._

_Krekk!_

_Ku dengar suar jendela rumah di sebelahku itu di buka. Aku hanya memperhatikan orang yang membuka jendela tersebut. Dia seorang wanita, mungkin umurnya tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Atau malah, kami seumuran. Manis juga ternyata jika dilihat-lihat. Rambut hitam legamnya bergerak terbawa angin yang lumayan dingin malam ini. Tanpa ku sadari aku terus memperhatikannya, memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang ia buat. Tapi. Apakah dia tidak menyadari kalu aku sedang memperhatikannya saat ini. Tapi bagus juga sih, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir ketahuan olehnya bahwa aku sedang memandanginya._

_Tapi sepertinya aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengannya. Kenapa dari tadi dia seperti berbincang dengan seseorang ya, ke arah langit pula. Ku dongkakan kepalaku ke arah langit yang ia lihat. Mungkin saja kan ada alien atau apa yang ia ajak bicara. Tapi. Tidak ada apa-apa ko, Cuma ribuan bintang yang bertebaran di langit saat ini. Tidak ada yang aneh. Aku yang memang aneh, atau dia yang gila ya?. _

_Tapi aku tak ambil pusing dengan masalah itu. Buat apa aku tau urusannya, mau dia gila atau enggak bukan urusanku kan._

_Tapi sekarang, apa yang dia lakukan. Semakin aneh saja. Kini dia menaikan sebelah tangannya ke arah langit. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?. Aku terus mengamatinya dari balik jendela kamarku yang terbuka. _

"_Dapat." Katanya aneh._

'_Dapat? Apa yang ia dapat? Tidak ada apa-apa pun di tangannya kini' Gumam ku dalam hati._

'_Wah!. Sepertinya dia memang gila' Gumam ku lagi._

_Setelah kejadian itu aku pun menutup jendela kamarku tidak terlalu rapat, supaya ada jalan masuk untuk udara pengap keluar dari kamrku di gantikan oleh udara segar dari luar. Aku berusaha untuk memejamkan mata ku kali ini. Berhasil, walaupun aku tidak sepenuhnya tidur. Alias hanya menutup ke dua mataku, tapi tak apalah lebih baik dari pada yang tadi. _

XXXXXX

_Sudah sekitar satu jam aku menutup mataku ini. _

'_Apa dia masih di sana ya?' Tanya ku dalam hati _

_Ku buka sedikit lebih lebar jendela kamarku dari yang sebelumnya. Ku arahkan pandangan ku menuju rumah yang berada di sebelahku. Ternyata dia masih di sana, dan masih dengan perbincangan sepihaknya. Tapi ku rasa dia akan segera mengakhiri kegiatannya malam ini, karena dia mulai menutup jendela kamarnya. Sebelum jendela kamar itu benar-benar tertutup dia mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tidak terlalu jelas mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Tapi samar-samar dia mengucapkan selamat malam kepada seseorang._

_Mana mungkin dia mengucapkan selamat malam kepadaku buakan. Menyadari aku sedari tadi memperhatikannya saja tidak. _

_Ku tutup rapat jendela yang tadi ku buka itu setelah gadis tadi telah menutup rapat jendela kamarnya._

"_Cantik. Tapi sayang aneh." Ucapku sembari membaringkan tubuhku ke kasur empuk ku. Perlahan ku rasakan kantuk menjalar ke mata amberku ini. Tanpa hitungan menit aku sudah terbang menuju alam bawah sadarku._

_Ichigo POV End_

_Flashback End_

XXXXXX

Rukia POV

Ku rasakan wajah ku kini memanas. Pasti kalau seandainya aku sekarang bercermin, mukaku ini sudah semerah tomat yang hampir busuk. Kenapa dia sampai tau segala sih?.

Ku tudukan wajah ku menghadap ke arah lantai.

"Kenapa nona? Apa kau malu ada orang yang tau kalu ternyata kau seorang yang gila?." Ku dengar suara langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekat ke arah ku.

"Walaupun kau gila. Kau masih terlihat cantik nona."

Ukh... apa-apaan sih dia. Dia itu memuji ku atau meledeki ku sih. Tapi perkataannya tadi sukses membuat badan ku serasa ingin meledak sekarang, saking panasnya.

Atmosfir apa ini tidak enak sekali.

Dia semakin mendekat ke arah ku. Spontan aku pun melangkah mundur darinya. Tapi bukannya dia berhenti, dia malah semakin medekat ke arah ku.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Ini sudah jamnya untuk belajar. Aku takut kena hukuman nanti." Kataku padanya. Sembari melangkah kan kaki ku melewatinya yang kini masih terdiam.

Grebb!

Ku rasakan ada yang memegang pergelangan tangan ku. Aku melihat manusia jeruk itu yang melakukannya. Apa-apaan dia? Apa maunya?

"Tenanglah dulu nona. Lagipula para sensei sedang melaksanakan rapat." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai ke arah ku.

Oh bagus. Di saat seperti ini mereka malah melakukan rapat. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?.

"Tapi te-tetap saja kan. A-aku harus cepat-cepat ke kelas sekarang." Kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari pergelangan tanganku.

Bukannya terlepas dia malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya dari tanganku.

"Lepaskan. Sakit baka!." Kali ini aku meninggikan volume suaraku.

Brukk!

"Aw." Kataku meringis. Sekarang bedanku serasa remuk, karena membentur tembok di belakang ku.

"Di kelas juga tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kan nona?. Jadi lebih baik kau di sini saja temani aku." Kurasakan napas hangatnya menerpa wajahku.

"Apa sih maumu dari ku?." Kataku sembari mengendalikan kaki ku yang sudah bergetar sejak dari tadi agar tidak jatuh.

"Mauku adalah." Katanya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ku.

Deg... deg... deg... deg...

Kurasakan detak jantung ku yang berdetak kencang kali ini. Apa yang akan dia lakukan.

20 cm aku masih terdiam karena merasa shock atas apa yang akan ia lakukan ke padaku.

15 cm aku benar-benar merasa lemas saat ini.

10 cm mata ku terbelalak, mendapati mukanya yang semakin mendekat ke wajah ku.

5 cm

Plakk!

Aku menampar wajah manusia jeruk itu sekarang. Wajah ku sekarang sudah benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus. Karena merasa marah, shock, dan malu atas apa yang akan dia lakukan kali ini pada ku.

Bisa-bisanya dia mau merebut ciuman pertama ku. Enak saja. Tidak akan ku berikan ciuman pertamaku kepada orang sepertinya.

"BAKA. Kau itu tidak tau malu ya. DASAR MANUSIA JERUK." Kataku marah, sangat-sangat marah.

Ku tinggalkan manusia jeruk itu yang masih diam mematung, sembari mengelus-elus pipinya yang ku tampar tadi. Ku hentak-hentakan langkahku karena rasa kesalku padanya.

Ku ralat kata-kataku kemarin malam. Yang menyebutkan hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan bagi ku, sangat amat menyebalkan.

XXXXXX

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 *Ai seneng banget*<p>

Sebenernya sih Ai udah nyelesein chap 2 ini dari hari minggu, tapi baru bisa publish sekarang he...he...

Gomen kalu ficnya gak sesuai dengan harapan readers. Soalnya Ai juga baru belajar.

Ok deh Ai mau bales review dulu

Buat **Karin-Chu Hanazono Karin** : Makasih atas sarannya. Itu sangat membantu Ai. Makasih banget n_n. Tapi gomen Ai belum bisa ngereview ceritanya Karin *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Gak papa kan?. Tapi nanti Ai pasti review kok.

Terus buat **Nana-Chan Kuchisaki** : He...he...he... Kasihan ya Rukianya. Ai juga gag nyangka bakalan jadi setragis itu ceritanya. Makasih atas pujiannya. Ai jadi terharu hiks...hiks...*nangis geje*. Ok ini udah update.

Sampai di sisni dulu ya jangan lupa buat REVIEW.

Ai tunggu REVIEWNYA.

Makasih sebelum dan sesudahnya ^^


	3. Secret Time

Ohayo Minna

Ai update nih

RnR Ya Please

**Discalimer : Bleach akan selalu menjadi milik om Tite Kubo**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Ichiruki *selalu***

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/comfort *ga yakin untuk chap ini***

**Warning : OOC, AU, GEJE ABIS, EYD BERANTAKAN, dll**

Selamat Reading aja deh

**RAINBOW FOR LIFE**

**Chapter 3**

**Secret Time**

**.**

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Ichigo POV

"Ha...ha...ha...ha..." Aku muak mendengar suara tawa dari si babon Renji yang menertawakanku saat ini. Ingin rasanya aku menjahit mulut rakusnya itu agar dia tidak bisa lagi tertawa seumur hidupnya.

"Kau. Ha...ha...ha... Kau ditampar seorang gadis Ichigo?. Kasihan sekali kau ini. Ha...ha...ha..." Renji melanjutkan kesenangannya menertawakan ku saat ini. Bahkan dia sekarang sampai berguling dia atas kasur ku. Sekarang ini aku memang sedang berada di kamarku, tempat biasa aku dan teman-temanku berkumpul sehabis pulang sekolah.

Di sekolah kalian tau kan, aku ini adalah cowok yang terkenal di antara para murid. Begitu pula dengan teman-temanku, bisa di katakan bahwa teman-temanku itu sudah ku anggap sebagai keluarga. Mereka adalah Toushirou Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, dan Ulquiorra Schiffer. Mereka sama terkenalnya sepertiku. Yah walaupun masih terkenal aku sih diantara mereka semua.

"Diam kau babon." Kataku membentak Renji si babon dan melemparnya dengan bantal yang ada di hadapanku kini.

Bletakk!

Berhasil bantal itu tepat mengenai kepala merahnya itu. Tapi bukannya berhenti tertawa dia malah semakin menjadi menertawakanku. Memang dia ini, temannya sedang seperti ini dia malah menertawakannya. Hah bagus!. Teman macam apa dia?.

"Sudahlah Ichigo percuma kau terus memintanya untuk diam. Dia tidak akan pernah berhenti tertawa sampai dia merasa puas." Ucap Hitsugaya dengan nada suaranya yang dingin sedingin es itu.

Aku menyerah menyuruh Renji untuk diam. Hitsugaya benar si babon itu tidak akan berhenti tertawa. Bahkan sampai mulutku ini berbusa untuk menyuruhnya diam, selama dia belum merasa puas dia tidak akan pernah berhenti.

"Ha...ha...ha...ha...ha..." Renji masih asik dengan kegiatannya. Menertawakan kesengsaraanku.

"Tapi apa benar kau ditampar oleh anak baru itu?." Kini Grimmjow ikut bicara.

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi gadis di sekolah kita yang berani melakukan ini kepada seorang Ichigo Kurosaki." Kataku kesal sambil menunjuk ke arah pipiku yang masih merah akibat gamparan gadis baru itu.

"Baguslah." Ulquiorra berkata dengan nada datar. Dia tidak melihat kepada lawan-lawan bicaranya, ia asik memainkan ponselnya. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya dengan ponsel itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan baguslah hah.?" Tanyaku kesal. Mungkin jika dia bukan temanku sudah hancur muka tampannya itu oleh pukulan-pukulanku.

"Baguslah karena gadis itu sudah menamparmu. Kau sekali kali memang perlu ditampar." Katanya lagi masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau. Teman macam apa kau ini?." Tanyaku mulai kesal atas perkataannya tadi. Grimmjow dan Hitsugaya saat ini menepuk-nepuk punggungku, bermaksud untuk menenangkanku. Sedangkan Renji masih tertawa, meski sekarang suaranya sudah sedikit agak pelan.

"Macam ini." Kata Ulquiorra enteng. Dia ini! Habis sudah. Benar-benar habis kesabaranku kali ini.

"Kau ini. Apa maumu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau menjadi temanku kalu tingkahmu macam ini pada teman sendiri." Aku bersiap-siap akan membuat wajah tampan Ulquiora yang tak terlalu tampan dari wajahku itu hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi aku merasakan berat tubuhku bertambah 2 kali lipat. Aku melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan badanku. Oh! pantas saja badanku terasa berat, saat ini Hitsugaya dan Grimmjow sedang memegangi kedua tanganku untuk menahanku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada Ulquiorra sialan itu.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh, lepaskan." Kataku sambil berusaha terbebas dari ke dua temanku yang sedang memegangi ke dua tanganku itu.

"Tenanglah Ichigo,tenang. Kau seperti tidak tau dia saja. Dia memang begitu." Ujar Grimmjow padaku.

"Benar Ichigo, jangan bersikap seperti anak-anak." Hitsugaya menambahkan.

"Diam kalian akan kubuat si brengsek itu menyesal telah mengatakan itu padaku." Kataku tidak mau kalah dengan ke dua temanku yang menghalangi ku untuk memukul si brengsek itu.

Ayo, ayo Ichigo tinggal beberapa senti lagi aku bisa menghajar muka kalem si brengsek itu. Ah! kenapa juga sih Hitsugaya dan Grimmjow menghalangi ku segala. Tubuhku jadi susah di gerakan kan sekarang. Padahal hanya beberapa senti lagi tanganku ini berhasil menjangkau wajah Ulquiorra si brengsek itu. Aku tidak mau kalah dengan Hitsugaya dan Grimmjow, aku harus bisa melepaskan diri dari mereka berdua. Itu lagi Ulquiorra tau aku sudah seperti gunung meletus masih saja dia berdiri dihadapanku, pergi menjauh dariku ke, atu apa ke. Apa dia tidak takut aku akan merusak wajahnya apa.

"Tenang Ichigo." Kata Hitsugaya dan Grimmjow barengan.

"Lepaskan. Lepaskan aku baka!." Kataku pada Grimmjow dan Hitsugaya. Tapi tatapanku masih mengarah pada Ulquiora.

"Ha...ha...ha...ha...ha..." Aku, Hitsugaya,Grimmjow, dan Ulquiorra melihat ke arah Renji babon yang saat ini tertawa sangat-sangat keras, bahkan yang tadinya dia berada di atas kasurku kini sudah berguling di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya dengan ke dua tangannya.

Grimmjow dan Hitsugaya melepaskan pegangan mereka padaku. Tapi niatku yang tadi ingin menghajar Ulquiorra sekarang hilang entah kemana. Sekarang ini aku malah merasa kesal kepada si babon yang satu itu. Sepertinya teman-temanku yang lain juga merasa kesal pada Renji. Kecuali Ulquiorra, aku tak tau apakah dia itu sedang kesal pada Renji atau tidak. Ekspresi wajahnya memang selalu datar.

"Diam kau babon." Kataku, Hitsugaya, dan Grimmjow serempak.

Mungkin karena tidak mendengar teriakan kami atau memang dia tidak mempedulikannya, Renji masih saja berguling di atas lantai.

"Diam kau bodoh." Kata Hitsugaya sambil melemparkan buku kamus bahasa Inggris yang tebalnya 500 halaman ke arah Renji.

Bletakk!

Lemparan Hitsugaya berhasil mengenai sasaran. Kali ini tepat di kepala si babon itu. Tidak seperti tadi saat aku melemparnya dengan bantal, kali ini dia diam dari kegiatan tertawanya tadi. Dia kini mengelus-ngelus kepalnya yang pastinya terasa sakit dilempar buku setebal itu. Badannya membelakangi kami yang kesal padanya, terutama Hitsugaya. Menurutku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Kepalku jadi sa~" Renji membalikan badannya ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Kau ini apanya yang lucu hah?. Kau bukannya membantu malah menertawakan kami." Sahut Hitsugaya mengeluarkan aura jahatnya.

Kami yang berada di dekat Hitsugaya saat ini sampai merinding melihatnya seperti seorang raja iblis sekarang. Mungkin jika sekarang ini aku mempersembahkan tubuh Renji dia pasti sudah membunuhnya, dan memakannya hidup-hidup tanpa di kunyah terlebih dahulu. Rasanya kini hanya sekedar untuk menelan ludah saja susahnya minta ampun. Temanku yang satu ini memang kalu sudah marah bisa membunuh orang yang hanya menatap mukanya yang dingin itu.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

"Sudahlah Hitsugaya. Aku tadi kan hanya bercanda. Habisnya kalian juga sih bersikap seperti anak-anak, aku kan jadi tidak tahan untuk tertawa." Kata Renji yang saat ini sedang mengompres kepalanya yang benjol akibat lemparan buku dari Hitsugaya tadi.

Hitsugaya tidak menanggapi kata-kata Renji. Sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan perbuatan Renji.

"Aku jadi ingin tau seperti apa gadis yang sudah menamparmu." Kata Grimmjow menetralkan suasana. Mereka memang tidak tau wujud gadis yang berani menampar wajah tampanku. Walaupun satu sekolahan tapi aku dan teman-temanku masing-masing berada di kelas yang berbeda-beda. Aku kelas 12-2, Hitsugaya kelas 12-5, Grimmjow kelas 12-9, Ulquiora kelas 12-7, dan Renji kelas 12-10. Jadi wajar saja kalau teman-temanku itu tidak tau si murud baru, yang memang tidak mencolok di antara murid-murid yang lain.

"Dia itu tetanggaku." Kataku sambil menutup ke dua mata amberku. Aku merasakan kamarku hening sesaat.

"APA?." Kata teman-temanku serempak, tentu saja tidak dengan Ulquiorra yang hanya merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit terkejut.

"Biasa saja jangan seperti itu." Kataku datar. Aku enek melihat wajah Renji, Hitsugaya, dan Grimmjow yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapi perkataanku tadi. Mereka sampai membuka lebar mulutnya masing-masing.

"Tetangga mu?. Apa kau tidak bercanda Ichigo?." Tanya Renji mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajahku.

"Iya. Menjauh dariku." Aku berkata sambil menjauhkan wajah Renji babon dari hadapan wajahku.

"Itu kamarnya." Lanjutku sambil menunjuk kamar gadis baru itu dengan mukaku.

Hitsugaya, Renji, dan Grimmjow langsung mengikuti arah yang aku tunjukan. Sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya. Sepertinya dia tidak merasa penasaran.

"Di sini. Sedekat ini?." Tanya Hitsugaya tak memalingkan tatapannya dari rumah yang ada di sebelah rumahku.

"Em..." Kataku sambil membaringkan tubuhku di lantai.

"Kalau begitu kau akan sering bertemu dengannya Ichigo." Ucap Hitsugaya lagi kini mendekati ku yang tengah terbaring di lantai.

"Begitulah." Ucapku dingin.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ditampar oleh gadis itu?." Kini Grimmjow yang bertanya.

"Aku mau menciumnya." Jawabku enteng.

"Apa kau mau menciumnya?." Renji tampak terkejut dengan kata-kataku tadi.

"Pantas saja kau ditampar olehnya. Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ulquiorra berkata dengan santainya. Dia itu apa dia benar-benar mau mengajak ku berkelahi?.

"Ulquiorra benar. Wajar jika gadis itu menamparmu. Kau itu terlalu nekat Ichigo." Kata Hitsugaya membenarkan kata-kata Ulquiorra. Aku hanya menatap Hitsugaya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kenapa kau mau menciumnya Ichigo?. Apakah dia gadis yang cantik?." Tanya Grimmjow lagi dengan begitu antusiasnya.

"Tidak juga. Kalu ditanya gadis itu cantik atau tidak, menurutku dia biasa-biasa saja. Tapi dia berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang lain." Kataku sedikit tersenyum. Entah mengapa kalau memikirkan saat dia menampar wajahku kemarin aku merasa ingin tertawa.

"Berbeda. Apa maksudmu dengan berbeda?." Tanya Renji mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke wajahku. Kenapa dia itu senang sekali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Jangan-jangan dia itu maho lagi. Terus dia tertarik denganku yang tampan ini. Amit-amit, amit-amit.

"Heh Ichigo ayo jawab. Kenapa kau malah bengong sih?." Tanya Renji wajahnya masih berada dekat dengan wajahku.

"Dia tidak seperti gadis yang lain. Yang tiap melihatku akan berteriak histeris. Dan memuji ketampananku ini. Padahal aku tidak memerlukan semua itu, aku malah muak dengan sikap gadis-gadis itu. Dia juga pernah bilang kalau aku ini aneh. Jadi aku penasaran juga apakah dia benar-benar tidak tertarik padaku seperti kebanyakan gadis di sekolah kita. Yah, aku coba saja untuk menciumnya apakah perkataan dia yang selalu mencela ku itu benar-benar dari hatinya atau hanya untuk menutupi rasa sukanya padaku. Mungkin dia merasa malu kalau dia berterus terang padaku kalu dia menyukaiku. Tapi. Sepertinya dia memang tidak tertarik sedikit pun denganku." Kataku panjang lebar sambil menjauhkan wajah Renji dari wajahku dengan tangan kiriku.

Teman-temanku hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan dariku itu. Mungkin mereka merasa heran, ternyata ada juga seorang gadis yang tidak merasa tertarik pada diriku ini. Aku juga sebenarnya sedikit tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini.

"Aku jadi benar-benar ingin tau siapa gadis yang menamparmu itu." Kata Renji memecah keheningan sesaat tadi.

"Kalau begitu kalian besok harus ke kelasku." Kataku kepada mereka semua.

"Kenapa harus besok. Kenapa tidak sekarang saja. Rumahmu kan tetanggaan dengannya." Kata Renji kecewa.

"Tidak ada. Aku mau istirahat sekarang. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya sekarang ini." Jawabku ketus pada Renji.

"Kalau begitu biar aku sendiri saja yang pergi ke rumahnya." Kata Renji lagi.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Sebaiknya kalian sekarang pergi dari kamarku ini." Kataku sambil mengusir teman-temanku itu dari dalam kamarku.

"Baik-baik Ichigo, tak usah mengusir seperti itu." Kata Renji sambil keluar dari kamarku diikuti oleh Hitsugaya, dan Grimmjow.

"Ichigo apakah kau berencana untuk membalas perbuatan gadis itu padamu?." Kata Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah beberapa langkah keluar dari kamarku ini. Renji dan Grimmjow pun menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Iya Ichigo. Gadis itu sudah mempermalukanmu, walaupun tidak di depan umum sih. Tapi kau harus memberinya pelajaran agar dia tidak kurang ajar lagi padamu." Kali ini Grimmjow yang berbicara. Memang di antara kami semua dialah yang paling bersemangat kalau sudah menyangkut mengerjai orang.

"Tentu saja. Akan ku bicarakan itu besok di sekolah." Kataku dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahku ini.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Grimmjow lagi. Hitsugaya, Renji, dan Grimmjow mereka lalu melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka untuk keluar dari kamarku ini.

"Tapi aku masih mau melihat gadis yang sudah menampar Ichigo itu sekarang juga."

"Ok. Kita akan coba ke rumahnya sekarang."

Ku dengar samar-samar suara Renji dan Hitsugaya yang merencanakan untuk pergi ke rumah gadis itu.

Tunggu dulu hanya Hitsugaya, Renji dan Grimmjow yang keluar dari kamarku. Aku rasa teman-temanku itu ada empat orang. Jadi siapa yang tertinggal. Tunggu. Hitsugaya, Renji, Grimmjow, jadi yang tertinggal adalah...

"KENAPA KAU MASIH DISINI HAH? CEPAT KELUAR DARI KAMARKU." Aku benar-benar kesal pada si muka datar Ulquiorra itu.

"HEH APA KAU TAK DENGAR?." Kataku semakin membentak Ulquiorra yang tidak kunjung keluar dari kamarku ini.

"KAU MAU AK~" Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku si Ulquiorra itu sudah berjalan melewatiku dan terus berjalan ke luar kamarku. Aku hanya membiarkannya pergi dari tempat istirahatku ini dengan wajah kesal bercampur bingung dengan sikap temanku yang satu ini.

Ichigo POV End

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Rukia POV

"Rukia-chan, bisa kau ajari aku soal yang ini. Dari tadi aku mencoba untuk mengerjakannya tapi tetap tidak bisa." Kata Senna padaku. Saat ini aku sedang berada di rumah Senna untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahku bersamanya.

"Baiklah, begini." Kataku sambil mengambil buku yang sedang dipegang oleh Senna dan memulai untuk mengajarinya soal yang menurutnya susah itu.

"Kau mengerti?" Tanyaku pada Senna setelah selesai menjelaskan soal tadi.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih Rukia." Katanya sambil tersenyum ramah kearahku.

"Emm.. sama-sama." Kataku tak kalah ramahnya

Tok tok tok tok

Aku dengar suara kamar Senna yang diketuk dari luar. Dan tidak lama kemudian ibu dari Senna Yoruichi masuk kedalam ruangan yang kami jadikan sebagai temmpat belajar bersama itu.

"Rukia-chan sepertinya ada tamu yang datang kerumahmu. Sebaiknya kau cepat datangi mereka. Sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu cukup lama."

"Ah. Iya bibi nanti aku kesana. Terima kasih." Kataku pada wanita yang sudah ku anggap seperti keluargaku sendiri itu. Ah tidak. Bukan hanya bibi Yoruichi yang kuanggap sebagai keluarga tetapi semua keluarga Kisuke sudah kuanggap seperti keluarga sendiri, mereka sangat baik padaku. Tapi tamu? Siapa tamuku itu. Seingatku aku tidak pernah memberi tahu alamat rumahku yang sekarang kepada keluarga atau teman-temanku di Tokyo. Di sini juga aku belum begitu mengenal banyak orang. Siapa tamuku itu?. Kenapa juga mereka bertamu saat hari sudah hampir malam begini?.

"Baiklah bibi pergi memasak dulu ya Rukia-chan." Katanya ramah lalu pergi dari kamar Senna ini.

Aku kemudian berdiri dan membuka tirai jendela kamar Senna sedikit. Kebetulan kamar Senna ini menghadap lurus ke arah depan rumahku. Jadi aku bisa melihat siapa yang menjadi tamuku sekarang.

"Siapa mereka?. Aku tidak kenal." Gumamku, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga Senna.

"Mana mana. Awas coba aku lihat." Kata Senna sedikit menarik tubuhku agar mundur dari depan jendela kamarnya.

"Kya.. Kau beruntung Rukia-chan di kunjungi oleh mereka." Kata Senna menggebu-gebu

"Beruntung, memangnya siapa mereka?." Tanyaku bingung.

"Mereka itu teman-temannya Kurosaki-kun. Kau ingat kan Rukia-chan kalau Kurosaki-kun itu sangat terkenal di sekolah kita?" Tanya Senna padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya.

"Teman-temannya juga terkenal di sekolah kita sama sepertinya." Kata Senna lagi tanpa melepaskan pandangannnya dari tamu-tamuku itu.

"Kau lihat mereka Rukia-chan." Aku tidak mempedulikan Senna yang terus berbicara tentang teman-temannya si manusia jeruk itu. Pasti sifat mereka sama dengan si jeruk baka itu.

"Yang rambutnya merah, itu adalah Renji Abarai, yang imut-imut itu namanya Toushirou Hitsugaya, Lalu yang berwajah datar tetapi cool itu adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer, dan yang terakhir yang berambut biru namanya adalah Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez." Apa tadi yang Senna bilang?

"Si-siapa yang tadi kau katakan Senna?." Tanyaku panik.

"Siapa? Tadi aku menyebutkan Renji Abarai, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, dan Toushirou Hitsugaya." Kata Senna yang aneh dengan sikapku. Tidak salah lagi itu namanya, benar itu namanya.

"Memangnya kenapa Rukia-chan.?" Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Senna dan berlari keluar dari rumahnya itu. Aku harus cepat-cepat.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Aku kini sudah keluar dari dari rumah kediaman keluarga Kisuke. Aku mendengar sura langkah kaki Senna yang mengikutiku saat ini. Tapi aku tidak peduli yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah bertemu dengannnya. Tapi sepertinya aku telat, mereka sudah pergi dari rumahku, mungkin karena akau membiarkan mereka menunggu terlalu lama. Aku tidak menyerah aku lihat mereka masih belum jauh dari rumahku. Aku pun terus berusaha mengejar mereka, yang pergi dengan mengendarai sebuah mobil.

"Hey tunggu." Kataku berteriak. Tapi kelihatannya percuma saja, mobil itu malah melaju semakin cepat. Aku menyerah. Hilang sudah kesempatanku untuk bertemu dengannya.

Tapi, bukankah kata Senna aku satu sekolah dengannya, jadi masih ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku pun berjalan untuk pulang kerumahku. Mungkin sekarang aku berada 100 meter dari rumahku.

"Siapa yang kau kejar?" Aku mengenal suara ini. Suara yang selalu membuatku kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kataku judes. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia ada di sini, apa mungkin dia mengikutiku ya?. Ah, aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Sekarang yang penting adalah menemui Senna untuk menanyakan kelas orang yang tadi kukejar itu.

"Kau mau kemana?." Tanyanya. Pertanyaan yang bodoh menurutku

"Tentu saja pulang baka." Kataku ketus. Aku kemudian pergi meninggalkan si manusia jeruk itu untuk pergi ke rumah Senna.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

"Rukia-chan disini." Aku mendengar suara Senna yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumahku. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sana?

"Senna. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini. Baru saja aku mau kerumahmu." Kataku sedikit heran.

"Aku tadi mengikutumu. Tapi ternyata larimu itu cepat juga, jadi aku malah ketinggalan deh. Ya sudah aku tunggu saja kau di sini. Tapi. Sebenarnya tadi ada apa sih Rukia-chan?" Tanya Senna sepertinya dia sangat penasaran dengan tingkahku sekarang. Tapi maaf Senna belum waktunya aku menceritakan ini padamu.

"Tidak kenapa-napa." Kataku sambil memaksakan tersenyum ke arahnya

"Senna bisa kau beri tahu aku kelas teman-temannya Ichigo padaku." Aku belum bisa menyebutkan nama orang yang kucari. Jika itu aku lakukan aku takut Senna akan bertanya yang macam-macam padaku.

"Memangnya kenapa Rukia-chan kau menanyakan hal itu padaku. Seingatku kau tadi malah tidak tertarik waktu aku menceritakan teman-teman Kurosaki-kun itu." Katanya sambil menunjukan tampang heran.

"Itu. Aku ada urusan saja." Kataku sambil tertawa dibuat-buat.

"Oh, begitu. Hitsugaya-kun kelas 12-5, Grimmjow-kun kelas 12-9, Abarai-kun kelas 12-10 , dan Schiffer-kun kelas 12-7." Kata Senna.

"Terima kasih Senna." Kataku sumringah.

Baiklah besok aku harus menemuinya, pokoknya aku harus bertemu dengannya besok. Harus.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Horeh selesai juga akhirnya chap 3 *author sorak-sorak girang*

Padahal sebelumnya Ai bingung bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya he...he...

Tapi sekarang ceritanya udah dikonsep kok, jadi sedikit lebih tenang n_n

Ok Ai mau bales review dulu deh

**Mautauaja** : He...he...Ichigonya jadi terkesan mesum ya. Ini udah update

**Mitsuki-ota** : Salam kenal juga n_n. Ichigonya mau ngapain Rukia ya?. Tunggu aja ok *plakk*

**Kyucchi** : Udah update nih ^^

**Miss Almaverga** : Aduh jangan shock dong. Hisagi kan udah sering membunuh *membunuh hollow maksudnya* wkwkwkwk

**Nana-chan Kuchisaki** : Kalau Rukianya gila beneran, nanti Ai ikutan gila juga lagi hahaha. Dinanti review selanjutnya ya *maksa*

Yah segitu aja deh makasih buat yang udah rela-relain ngereview cerita Ai yang geje ini ^^

Tolong Review ya please

Sebelum dan sesudahnya Ai benar-benar ucapkan terima kasih n_n


End file.
